A vast quantity of technology, thought and effort has gone, historically, into the pursuit of fish. The basic element of the technology involves a hook. There is a line attached to the hook. There is, typically, a weight attached to the line. An actual bait may be employed with the hook or other lure elements associated with the hook both to disguise the hook itself and approximate the appearance of some food source or the like for the fish. Spinners may be attached to certain lures to draw the attention of the fish. Combinations of such elements and types of lures for use in the various fishing modes and techniques and pursuit of the various types of fishes abound.
It has long been known that the hook is often best attached to the weight. Yet further, it has long been known that the weight should carry some type of trailing elements to both screen the actual presence of the hook and provide an attractive appearance to the fish. Still further, the desirability of using a multiplicity of flexible streamers surrounding or adjacent to the working parts of the hook are known to the art.
The subject invention provides a novel method and structure for not only effectively screening the hook and weight from the view of the fish (in an attractive manner), but also such for providing, mounting and maintaining a gaggle or cluster of streamers that work and stream in a pattern and motion action that is most attractive to the fish. The subject bait best approximates all of the optimum elements of a lure for the purpose of effective fishing.